The not so perfect life of me
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Izzy's having trouble understanding why everyone's angry with him? Is it just him? Or are they messed up? A short story! Written in journals.


**The not so perfect life of me..**

**Day 1;**

**July 31st 2005**

Hello PiBook,

Well today was an unusual day. My friends ganged up on me for no reason. What's gotten into them? Even Tai, my bestfriend. He was acting rather strange. I feel like I'm a stranger now to them. Like the Digital World never even happened. I think are bond is now being destroyed. It's because of the love that's going on around with the gang that everyone's getting worked up about it. But sometimes you just gotta let that stuff go sometimes. Uh, listen to me now. Talking about love. I don't understand what's so good about it. Eh, hopefully everyone will come to their senses and act normal tomorrow, after all it is the 6th anniversary of the day we arrived at the DigitalWorld.

**Day 2;**

**August 1st 2005**

Hey PiBook,

What was I thinking?! Today was a catastrophe! What happened to us? Everyone was fighting and yelling. Everyone seemed to gang up on me, for some reasons I don't know why. Have we really lost sight of being true to each other? Even Matt and T.K have been acting strange. And their brothers! They also fought when we all arrived at the park. I wanted to escape from it all going on my PiBook, but they seemed to shout even more that I was on it. Uhhh, please whatever is going on make it stop! I don't think I can have another phone call or hang out without them all shouting at me now. I've been trying to talk to everyone and asking them how we got this way. And they say it's because I don't listen. What's that all about? I think I listen to the best of my ability. Hopefully I can wake up and realize it was all a dream.

**Day 3;**

**August 2****nd**** 2005**

Great! Now everyone seems to be avoiding me. Anytime I call Tai, he hangs up the phone and lets it go straight to voice mail. I tried to go over to his house but he slammed the door in my face. What's going on? I see them all hanging out together without me. Could it be me? I don't think so. Are they leaving me out? Have I done something wrong? I usually observe and from my understanding, they look angry. I went back on memories, and I don't get exactly why they're angry at me. Looks like it's time to investigate tomorrow.

**Day 4;**

**August 16****th**** 2005**

Hey PiBook...,

Well wonderful. I never thought it would be possible for my friends to gang up on me like that. But they did. I showed up at a hang out they were all at, and they all gave me the stink eye. (By the way sorry for the very late reply. I've been to upset to write anything.) Tai gave me a weird look and asked me what I was doing there. I feel so confused! What did I do?! I said I thought it was time for all of us to talk. And they all said, What's the point? You never listen.

I do listen! I observe with what's going on. And try to understand if someone's happy, bored, angry, or sad. If I come to that conclusion it either means because I'm right, yes I am assuming. But with observation you can learn a lot you know.

**Day 5; **

**August 26th 2005**

I don't feel like talking... They all hate me. They laugh and have fun as if I was never apart of their group. Or like I never was a DigiDestined.

**Day 6; **

**September 7th 2005**

Well it's the start of school, I have to leave in 5 minutes. Hopefully they'll treat me normal. I don't know why they're giving me so much attitude.

**Day 6; **

**September 7th 2005 (Continue) **

GREAT! JUST GREAT! I was treated like they never even knew me! Why are they acting so selfish?! Selfless, assholes! I thought they were my friends. Where does that leave our relationship...? Are we... not friends...? Am I just another kid...? NO! Last time I checked I was a digidestined, and a best friend to Tai! Why are they acting like this?!

**Day 7; **

**October 12th 2005**

Wonderful, schools been packing up the work. Today was the only day I could fit in an entry. Sorry PiBook. But nothings been going back to normal, it's not the same. I apologized to Tai. And he just turned around with a huff and left. As if it never meant anything. I tried. I'm done trying, I tried to fix it. To make it better, and all they did was step all over me, treat me like a nobody. Laugh at me.

Well not anymore. I did try to make things better, and if you choose not to help me. Than you can leave.

**Day 8;**

**November 19th 2005**

Maybe I should leave...

**Day 9; **

**August 1st 2007**

Boy it has been awhile, hasn't it? Last time I wrote in this PiBook. Well I can tell you for sure, nothing ever got resolved, or back to normal. They never wanted anything to do with me. I'm more distant from my family now, and friends. I don't know what to do. I'm starting University in a few days, and I hope that I'll never see any of them again. I am going to a Technological University. It sucks that it had to be this way. Being the 8th anniversary and all. Maybe they'll come around in the future... Who knows.

**Day 10; **

**August 1st 2010 **

This is it then..? The end... Where I say my goodbyes.. I was in a car accident yesterday and the Doctor's say I won't make it. My mother and father don't believe it. But they gave me my old PiBook... My handy old PiBook. I looked at all the old posts in this text document. And saw the troubles I was going through then.. The events that happened still are the same. I never heard from Tai... Or any of them again. Maybe with me dying and all. It'll help them understand if they see this PiBook that I never did anything wrong. I'll be with my mother and father in a few moments... My time is coming to an end.. I can't wait to live happily in a world made by my own. In a place where you don't have to worry.. I'm sorry everyone. Happy Digimon Day..


End file.
